


Take Care of Myself

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Prompt: Angry Sex, DubCon





	Take Care of Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Angry Sex, DubCon

More often than not, you came home from a hunt pissed. Pissed that Dean didn’t let you be a hunter, pissed that he constantly thought too little of you.

You can take care of your damn self.

Which is why, as soon as Sam was in his room with the door closed, you rounded on Dean in his doorway.

“You need to fucking back off, Dean,” you growled, finger pointed directly in his face. Unfortunately for you, he didn’t seem to be in the mood.

“You need to fucking piss off,” he replied, a somewhat lame comeback. “I can’t keep taking care of you, sweetheart. You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

The words were exactly what you needed to fuel the fire even more. Immediately you shoved him into his room and against the wall, making his head his with an audible thunk. Before he could say anything, his black t-shirt was ripped into two pieces between your hands. You moved closer to him and bit his nipple, hard.

He gasped, taken off-balance enough for you to swing him around to the bed, throwing him down.

“I’m a big girl, Dean,” you said, your hands moving to take his pants off with no gentleness. “I can hunt just as good as you, if you’d just fucking let me do it.” You ripped the boxers down as well, so that Dean was laying naked on the bed. “I can do whatever I want to; I can take care of myself.”

You ripped your shirt over your head and quickly stepped out of your pants, climbing onto Dean on the bed.

“Don’t you dare treat me like a helpless girl again, Dean,” you hissed, sinking down onto his cock. Your hands moved to his shoulder blades, holding him down. His wide eyes were watching you, finally listening to your orders for once.

“Do you understand? I can take – care – of – my – self.” Each of your words were punctuated with a downward thrust of your hips, ensuring you had Dean’s complete attention.

He gripped the bedsheets on either side of his body. “Dean!” you practically yelled, wanting an answer from him.

“Yeah, I understand,” Dean said through gritted teeth. “You can take care of yourself, I see that now.”

Dean came sooner than he ever had before, completely enthralled by the anger and power radiating from you. Maybe he’d need to get you angry more often, but obviously not on a hunt again or you might just kill him.


End file.
